


That's the Beauty of Eternity

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Beauty of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Giver | Prompt: simply_aly | Damon/Elena, Damon/Caroline friendship - Eternity is a long time (and I'm determined to enjoy it).

"Why is it so hard for you to admit it?" Caroline demands.

"Admit what?" Elena asks, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. She gives Caroline a look as she stirs a brownie mix in the Salvatores underused kitchen that shows she knows _exactly_ what Caroline's talking about.

"Okay, first of all, years ago you wouldn't even admit you were attracted to Damon. Then you wouldn't admit to me that you were secretly _doing it_ with him after you and Stefan parted ways forever. Then there was the time when I had to practically threaten you with bodily harm before you would admit that you loved him, and now we're here! Here is where you say, _Caroline, I want to become a vampire because I love Damon and I want to be with him forever._ You guys have been together for _six_ years. It doesn't get much more permanent than that."

"I don't know that I want to do that," Elena says, her eyes shifting away from Caroline's face.

"No, what you don't know is how to tell your boyfriend and my husband that you want to do that, because you think it's going to upset the good thing we've got going on here. But it's _not_." Caroline pauses, then adds for good measure, "You know something is strange when I'm the secure one in the room."

Elena huffs out a sigh and slams the wooden spoon down on the counter, surprising Caroline with her act of violence. "Have you ever...just, you know, wanted something so bad that you had this feeling every time you _tried_ that you were just going to ruin it? It's not about Stefan, Caroline. I know he'll be fine with it; and in theory, Damon will be thrilled. But you know what will happen the minute I make the decision? Damon will start to freak out. Because it's a _huge_ thing. He'll just...he'll just be _Damon_ about it." She shrugs her shoulders helplessly and her morose expression saddens Caroline deeply.

(She just wants everyone to be happy, okay?)

Sliding off the counter, Caroline walks over and wraps her arm around Elena. "I know Damon is batshit crazy on some level, and always will be, but that's part of the reason you love him, and you've just got to grab the bull by the horns."

Elena leans her head on Caroline's shoulder and gives another great big sigh. "I know," she says in a dejected voice.

(It's okay, Caroline has a plan.)

 

 

"We're going shopping!" she announces, after finding Damon reading in the library at the Boarding House.

He flicks her a glance. "Sorry, Little Miss Sunshine, I'm not going to pretend to be your gay husband."

Caroline jerks the book from his unsuspecting fingers and tosses it across the room. "We aren't shopping for _me_ things. We're shopping for _you_ things. Namely, an engagement ring. It's time you get off your ass and make an honest woman out of Elena!"

She leans down and grabs him by the forearms, and because he's completely stunned by her announcement, she actually gets the upper hand and yanks him to his feet. "Excuse me?" he asks, his whole face a question mark.

"Don't think, just answer. Do you want to marry Elena?" She knows the answer because she saw his face as he stood by Stefan's side and Elena preceded her down the aisle the year before when she and Stefan got married in St. Michael's Catholic Church. (She had always wanted a big, elaborate wedding in that church, and being a vampire, she was able to compel all the parties necessary to get her wish. Father Clemens would never let a non-Catholic pair of vampires get married in his church building if he hadn't been compelled to do so.)

Damon looks as if it's the hardest affirmative answer he's ever given, but he does finally choke out, "Yes."

"And you haven't asked her because you still haven't had the whole _do-you-want-to-become-a-vampire-so-we-can-be-together-forever_ conversation, correct?"

He gives a jerky nod.

"Well, she does, but she's afraid to tell you because she thinks you'll freak out. You are going to prove her wrong by proposing to her, and also asking her to become a vampire." She slaps his shoulders reassuringly. "It will show her you've grown. And then we can just get on with it. Because, seriously, Damon. Eternity's a long time, and I'm determined to enjoy it, not watch the two of you not communicate properly."

She smiles sweetly as emotions filter one by one across his ever-expressive face.

"God, one year of marriage under your belt and you think you know everything," he grouses, but he leans down and grabs his jacket from the arm of the couch, where it had been draped.

She looks at him, waiting.

"Where are we off to? I assume you already know the ring I should buy?"

Caroline claps her hands joyfully and slings her arm through his to lead him out of the house. "I've narrowed it down to two, because I figured you'd want _some_ say in the whole thing!"

 

 

Six days later, she and Stefan slip out of the house so they don't have to listen to the celebratory engagement lovemaking.

"You're quite the matchmaker, Caroline Forbes Salvatore," her husband says as he wraps his arm around her neck, pulling her into him for a squeeze.

Caroline giggles. When you are ridiculously happy, you just can't help but spread the wealth. She doesn't say this aloud; instead, she philosophizes, just a bit. "We've all had long roads to get here, but we're going to be here for a long time, so, sometimes you've gotta help it along a little."

Stefan stops their progression to the car and pulls her into him for a long kiss. "Don't worry," he breathes when he comes up for air a moment later. "I know what it's like to have the Caroline Treatment. They'll both thank you tomorrow."

"I know," she says.

She expects they'll spend all of eternity thanking her.


End file.
